


The Baptism

by blk0912



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barsonoah, F/M, established rollisi, mostly barson, sort of mentioned rollisi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blk0912/pseuds/blk0912
Summary: Noah needs a new outfit for Billie's baptism and has only one person in mind to help him find it.
Relationships: Noah Porter Benson & Olivia Benson, Rafael Barba & Noah Porter Benson, Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 53





	The Baptism

**Author's Note:**

> I say this a lot, but I wasn't planning on writing a new story. I was actually working on the next chapter for one of my WIPs when thousand_miles convinced me to write this based on a gif that was posted on Twitter of the squad at Billie's baptism. The topic of who helped Noah pick out his suspenders came up and we both decided Rafael helped him. 
> 
> This is mostly barson, but there's some implied rollisi in here, too. For the purpose of this story, Sonny is Billie's biological father and has adopted Jesse. 
> 
> As always, hope you all enjoy!

“How about this one?” Olivia asked her son, holding up a solid gray shirt.

“No,” Noah replied, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Olivia sighed and turned to her son. “You need an outfit for Billie’s baptism on Saturday.”

“None of those fit anymore.”

“Something is going to have to do. I don’t have time to take you shopping for anything new.”

Noah opened his mouth to say something in response, but he spotted movement from the doorway and turned to see what it was. His eyes lit up when he realized not  _ what _ , but  _ who _ it was. “Rafa!” he said excitedly as he ran over to the older man. 

“ _ Hola, mijo _ ,” Rafael replied with a smile as he lifted Noah into his arms for a hug. “What’s going on in here?”

“I’m trying to find him something to wear to Billie’s baptism, but he’s rejected everything I’ve chosen,” Olivia explained. “I don’t have time to take him to get something else.”

“I can take him.”

“Rafa, you don’t have to…”

Rafael cut her off with a shake of his head. “I  _ want _ to.”

“Please, Mom? Can Rafa take me?” Noah pleaded.

Olivia looked at the faces of her two favorite people and sighed. “Fine,” she agreed before addressing her son. “I don’t want to hear anything about you talking back to Rafa. Is that clear?”

Noah nodded. “Yes, Mom.”

“Is it okay if I take him tomorrow afternoon? I don’t have any meetings, so I can take the afternoon,” Rafael asked. 

“Of course. Whatever works for you. But you don’t need to rearrange your schedule…” Olivia began.

Rafel shook his head again. “It’s no trouble.”

“Are you staying tonight, Rafa?” Noah asked.

“I am,” Rafael confirmed. “I thought you and I could make dinner for your mami.”

“It’s spaghetti night.”

“I know.”

“But we don’t have the ingredients. Mom said we could order it, though.”

Rafael set Noah on his feet and took his hand, leading him from the room. “I picked up the ingredients on my way here, along with a few other things.”

“Rafa, you didn’t need to do that,” Olivia insisted.

“Go wash up,  _ mjio _ ,” Rafael instructed Noah before taking Olivia’s hand and leading her into the kitchen. Sliding his arms around her waist, he pulled her close. “Livia, your independent streak is one of the many things I love about you, but you’ve told me twice in the last ten minutes that I didn’t need to do something. What’s going on?”

Olivia sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her forehead against his. “I’m sorry. I want _us_ to work so badly. I _need_ _us_ to work. I can’t lose you. I don’t want to rush you or make you feel like I’m forcing you to do things you’re not ready for.”

“What I’m  _ ready _ for is to see you and Noah every day. For us to be a family. I don’t want to live apart anymore. Not seeing you at work anymore is hard enough, but the nights when I’m not with the two of you are the worst.”

“They are for us, too. Noah asks for you when you’re not here...and while your sweatshirt is very comfortable, it’s not the same as having you here with me. With us.”

“Move in with me? Or we can look for a new place. I know you’ve wanted to move out of here for a while…”

Olivia was silent as she got lost in her thoughts. “Half of Noah’s and my things are already at your place, so it wouldn’t take much to move the rest of it. You have some things here, but we’re mostly at your place, so it’s not a lot…”

Rafael kissed her. “That’s a yes, then?”

Olivia smiled and nodded. “Yes.”

“Rafa, this fell out of your coat,” Noah said from behind them. 

Turning, Rafael saw the little boy holding out the small ring box he’d been carrying around for weeks now. 

“Thanks,  _ mijo _ ,” he said, crossing to take the ring box from the boy. 

“What is it?” Noah asked. 

Rafael opened the box, showing Noah the ring inside. “A present for your mom.” 

“Rafa?” Olivia asked.

After pressing a kiss to Noah’s head, Rafael turned to face his girlfriend. “This isn’t exactly how I planned on doing this, but…” he began as he lowered himself to one knee in front of her. “Livia, I love you and Noah. I will forever be grateful that you refused to let me walk away from you and that you let me be a part of your son’s life. You two have become my family and I want to spend the rest of my life with you two beside me. Will you marry me?”

Olivia held a hand over her mouth as she felt the tears begin to fall. This is what she had wanted for longer than she could remember. Her, Rafael, and Noah. Together. A family. Nodding at Rafael, she managed to say “yes” between her tears. 

“I love you,” Rafael repeated as he slid the ring onto her finger and then stood to kiss her. Looking over at Noah, he smiled and held his hand out. The little boy eagerly took it, finding himself pulled into a hug with Olivia and Rafael. 

“You proposed on spaghetti night,” Olivia said with a watery smile. 

Rafael tilted his head, not understanding. 

“Spaghetti nights are family nights,” Noah supplied. 

Rafael bent to press another kiss to Noah’s head. “Are you still ready to cook?”

Noah nodded. “Can I ask a question first?”

“Of course.”

Noah bit his lip as he thought about how to ask his question. After sharing a look with Olivia, Rafael knelt down to Noah’s level. 

“You can tell me anything,  _ mijo _ , you know that.”

“I know what  _ mijo _ means.”

“If you want me to stop calling you that, I will.”

Noah shook his head. “You said you love me.”

Rafael nodded. “I did...and I do.”

“You said that me and Mom are your family.”

“That’s right.”

“But we don’t live together like a family.”

“We will. Soon. I promise.”

“I don’t like it when you’re not here.”

“I don’t, either.”

“So if...if I...if I wanted…”

“If you wanted what,  _ mijo _ ?”

“IfIwantedyoutobemydad, would you?”

Rafael looked up at Olivia in surprise. Both that he’d understood Noah and at the boy’s question. 

“You want Rafa to be your dad?” Olivia asked as she knelt next to her son, putting her hand on his arm. 

Noah nodded tearfully. Wanting to comfort the little boy, Rafael reached out and pulled him into his arms, resting a hand on the back of his head. “I would love to be your dad,” he said, looking to Olivia for confirmation that it was okay with her. She reached out and rubbed Noah’s back, meeting Rafael’s eyes. “I would love that, too,” she confessed. “So I guess that makes it official.”

* * *

“Nice rock,” Amanda commented as Olivia walked past her the following morning. 

“It was Rafa’s grandmother’s ring,” Olivia replied a little defensively. 

“Wait...he actually  _ proposed _ ?” 

Olivia smiled and nodded. “And that’s  _ all _ the information you’re getting.”

“You’re not going to at least let me admire it?” 

Olivia sighed. “We have work to do.”

“I promise I’ll go right back to work. I just want to see the ring properly.”

“Fine,” Olivia conceded, holding out her left hand so Amanda could look at the ring more closely.

“It’s beautiful,” Amanda told her with a smile. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.”

“Congrats, Liv,” Fin said with a nod. 

“I’m happy, Fin,” Olivia assured him. 

“Barba’s a good guy.”

“He’s the best. Now, let’s all get back to work.”

“Yes,  _ Captain _ ,” Amanda replied.

* * *

“Hold tight to my hand,” Rafael instructed Noah as they entered the formal wear store.

Noah nodded, looking around as he did as his father instructed. His attention turned to an older man when he heard him say his father’s name.

“Rafael, I didn’t expect to see you again so soon,” the older man said. “What can I do for you?”

“My son needs an outfit to wear to a baptism on Saturday,” Rafael explained. 

“Your son?”

Rafael smiled and nodded towards Noah. “Oscar, this is my son, Noah. Noah, this is a good friend of mine, Oscar. He helps me order my suits.”

“Mom said I don’t have to wear a suit.”

Rafael chuckled. “No, you don’t. But you  _ do _ need to wear something nice.”

“I think I know just the thing,” Oscar said. “Follow me.”

* * *

“What do you think,  _ mijo _ ?” Rafael asked once Noah had chosen and tried on his outfit. 

“I don’t like the belt,” Noah replied. 

“I had a feeling,” Oscar said from beside Rafael. “That’s why I also grabbed these.”

Rafael saw his friend hold out a pair of children’s suspenders and a similar pair of pants to the ones Noah had on. “Perfect,” he said with a smile. “Come on,  _ mijo _ , let’s go put these on.”

* * *

Kneeling in front of Noah, Rafael helped him take the belt and first pair of pants off before helping him into the second pair.

“What are the extra buttons for?” Noah asked.

“For the suspenders,” Rafael explained. “Turn around.”

Noah nodded and did as his father had told him. He felt him tugging on the back of his pants a couple of times, but didn’t say anything. Then he felt the suspender belts being laid over his shoulders and things were starting to make sense.

“Turn towards me,” Rafael instructed.

“Now they button in the front?” Noah asked as he turned.

Rafael nodded. “Yes,” he said, buttoning the suspenders to the front of Noah’s pants. 

“They’re still loose.”

“We can adjust them,” Rafael explained, reaching for the metal adjuster on one side and then the other. “Better?”

Noah nodded. “I want to see.”

* * *

Leading Noah back out to the mirror, Rafael knew this would be his outfit and he hoped Olivia would like it. The boy had selected light blue pants and matching shoes along with a dark red polka-dotted button-up shirt. The suspenders were striped dark and light blue to match the pants. When he saw Noah fidgeting with the sleeves of the shirt, he knelt in front of him again. 

“Let’s try this,” he said as he carefully rolled up the sleeves to just past the boy’s elbows. “What do you think?”

Noah smiled. “I like this one.”

Rafael returned his son’s smile. “Me, too. Let’s get you changed back into your other clothes and then we can stop for ice cream on the way home.”

* * *

The day of Billie’s baptism, Olivia was putting her earrings in when she heard the door to her bedroom open. Assuming it was just Rafael, she didn’t turn around until she heard Noah’s voice.

“Mom,” he said. 

Turning, Olivia smiled when she saw Noah’s outfit. Her smile grew when she saw Rafael standing behind him, dressed in a black suit with a light blue shirt. She couldn’t see them, but she suspected he was also wearing suspenders. 

“No tie, Rafa?” Olivia teased.

Rafael rolled his eyes at her. “No tie,” he confirmed.

“What do you think, Mom?” Noah asked.

“I love it,” Olivia replied. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Walking into the church, Olivia saw Sonny talking with the pastor, holding his baby daughter in his arms. Amanda and Fin were talking nearby, Jesse at her side.

“Dad? Can I go play with Jesse?” Noah asked, tugging on Rafael’s hand. 

“ _ Nicely _ ,” Rafael confirmed. 

Noah nodded, quickly walking over to the little girl. 

“I see Carisi brought his camera,” Olivia commented, nodding towards a nearby pew.

“Did you expect him  _ not _ to? You know he considers himself an amateur photographer,” Rafael replied. 

Olivia pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Be nice.”

Rafael slid his arm around her waist. “Yes,  _ mi amor _ .”

“You look very handsome, Noah,” Amanda commented when she saw the boy appear beside Jesse.

“Thank you,” Noah replied. “You look pretty, Aunt Amanda.”

Amanda smiled. “Thank you. You and Jesse can play for a little while, but then it’ll be time for the ceremony.”

Noah nodded before gaining Jesse’s attention and leading her to the small pile of toys he had spotted. 

* * *

“Suspenders, huh?” Amanda teased when Olivia and Rafael approached.

“It was all his choice,” Rafael replied. 

“Did ya’ll coordinate with Liv’s dress?”

Rafael smiled and shrugged. “Inadvertently.”

Amanda returned his smile. “Thank you both for being here today. It means a lot to Sonny and me.”

“Of course,” Olivia told her. “We’re family. Besides, my attendance was kind of required, considering you asked me to be Billie’s godmother.”

Amanda laughed. “That’s true. We still appreciate ya’ll bein’ here, though.”

* * *

During the ceremony, Rafael kept an arm around each of the older kids while Sonny, Amanda, Olivia, and Fin focused their attention on Billie and the pastor. He was surprised when Noah reached for his hand, but said nothing, just rubbed his thumb across the boy’s knuckles. 

* * *

Once the ceremony had ended and Jesse had gone back to her parents, Rafael lifted Noah into his arms and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. 

“Love you,  _ mijo _ ,” he said. 

“Love you, Dad,” Noah replied, laying his head on Rafael’s shoulder. 

“Everything okay?” Olivia asked as she approached.

“Am I not allowed to hug my son?” Rafael teased.

Olivia smiled. “Of course you can hug  _ our _ son.”

* * *

“Sonny,” Olivia said, laying a hand on the younger man’s arm. 

“What’s up, Lu?” Sonny asked.

“Would you mind taking a picture of Rafa, Noah, and me? Noah insists we need a new family picture.”

“Sure. You want to do that right now?”

“If you don’t mind?”

Sonny shook his head. “Of course not. Just tell me where you want the picture taken.”

Olivia led Sonny over to where Rafael and Noah were already standing. 

“You stand next to Barba, Lu, and Noah can stand in front of you two,” Sonny instructed. 

Moving to stand beside Rafael, Olivia smiled when she felt him slide his arm around her waist. When she saw him lay a hand on Noah’s shoulder, she did the same. She liked how it visually linked them all together. 

* * *

Later that night, after putting Noah to bed, Olivia and Rafael cuddled together on the couch. 

“What are you thinking about?” Olivia asked, noticing the far-away look in his eyes that meant he was deep in thought.

Rafael gave her the half-smile he only ever used with her. “Us. How you wouldn’t let me leave.”

“It wasn’t exactly difficult to convince you. I knew you didn’t want to. You talk a lot when you’re trying to stall.”

Rafael chuckled. “You know me well.”

“Well, we  _ were _ best friends for years before we got together.”

“I’ve loved you for years, Livia.”

“I know. I feel the same way about you. You know that. Now we’re getting married and you’re going to adopt Noah…”

“I am?” Rafael asked, raising an eyebrow at her. 

“Do you not want to? I thought...since you refer to each other as father and son…” Olivia started.

Rafael placed a finger on her lips to get her to stop talking before leaning over to kiss her. “I was joking. I already asked Rita to draw up the paperwork.”

“You did?”

“I did. Noah is my son and, even if neither of you decide to change your name, I want to make sure he’ll always be taken care of. That there’s never any doubt about his status in my life,” Rafael said. “That sounded a lot better in my head.”

Olivia chuckled and then leaned over to kiss him. “I understand. I think it’s sweet...and for the record, Noah and I would both love to be Barbas.”

“You already talked to Noah about this?”

“More like  _ he _ talked to  _ me _ . The three of us, we’re a family, and I know that having a different last name than you wouldn’t change that, but it’s something  _ I _ want, something  _ Noah _ wants.”

“I would love it if you both took my name,” Rafael said simply.

“I had a feeling. For now, I want you to hold me while we sleep in that ridiculously large bed. Then you can make us all pancakes in the morning and we can start moving the rest of Noah’s and my things in here,” Olivia said as she stood, holding her hand out.

Rafael smiled, taking her hand and leading her down the hall to their bedroom. “Whatever you say,  _ mi amor _ .”


End file.
